Danny-Jane Friendship
The friendship between Danny Van Zandt and Jane Vaughn. They became acquainted sometime in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation and became friends in Season 8 when Jane joins the football team and Danny stood up for her when Derek Haig and Bruce were harassing her. This friendship remains up until they graduate and go off to college. Friendship History Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (2), Jane makes a comment about Darcy Edwards and Peter Stone, telling them to get a room. Darcy accuses Peter of telling her, but Jane reveals that Danny and Derek Haig won't shut up about it. In Ladies' Night, Danny and Jane are shown making fun of Holly J. Sinclair for eating a cookie during the fast, since Anya MacPherson secretly turned on a webcam to show everyone. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Danny seems to be one of the few guys supporting Jane being on the football team. In Causing a Commotion, Danny and Jane are angry when The Shep calls Clare a bitch and talks bad about anyone who isn't an athlete and they along with many other students protest against The Shep being principal. In Jane Says (1), Jane sits next to Danny in class, commenting that The Shep is back early, and Danny gives Jane the idea for her brother Lucas to join the Degrassi alumni football game. The next day, the two are sitting next to one another in Media Immersion again, and Danny looks concerned for Jane when she leaves class with the excuse that she felt dizzy. In Jane Says (2), Danny is worried for Jane when she's absent from the Panthers vs. Degrassi alumni football game. Danny calls her, and Jane tells him that she isn't feeling well and won't play in the game. Season 9 In You Be Illin', they perform with the Studz together. When Peter tries to demote Jane from singer to tambourine player, he sticks up for her. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Danny and the Studz seem to be really surprised and shocked about Jane and Declan's affair. When Jane later shows up at Emma and Spinner's wedding, Danny and Sav argue with one another over who should be the one to tell Spinner that she is there. Degrassi Minis In The Curse of Degrassi, Jane, Danny, Mia, Anya, Sav, Holly J., and Derek are setting up the dance scheduled for that night. After Holly J. gets possessed by Rick's spirit and kills Derek, Sav, and Anya, she walks into the gym where Mia, Jane, and Danny are upset with her for ditching. They are all confused when she starts talking about the game show. When Johnny and Bruce try to pour blood on her, she controls it and throws it at Jane, Danny, and Mia. Then, she lifts Danny off the ground and Jane tries to save him, but is too late. Trivia *They were on the same football team together. *They were in the same band, Janie and the Studs. *Both are friends with Sav Bhandari, Peter Stone, Spinner Mason and Mia Jones. *Danny defended Jane from Bruce and Derek Haig, his ex-best friend. *Danny briefly dated Jane's friend Mia Jones. *Jane had a conflict with Danny's friend Anya MacPherson. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both graduated in the Class of 2008. *They both made their final appearances in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Gallery 11-brucas59.jpgd.jpg Jane-says-pt-1-2.jpg cod10.jpg LIL2-10.jpg you_be_illin_1n.jpg 3443dd.jpg 6556.JPG You be illin 1f.jpg 443j.png 5655656t.png 656565565.png 65y56556.png You be illin.jpg 65565565y.png Small graduating class.jpg 656565565y.png Janie Studs 920.jpg 56y56565yyy.png 7456.PNG 665ytrr.png Dasfasdf.jpg 87yyuiyuiyuidd.png Youbeillin13.jpg 65y656565.png Tumblr lilgk8H2671qi4mjco1 400.jpg TCOD1.04.jpg TCOD1.13.jpg TCOD1.20.jpg tumblr_lris1vAp2K1qlgbd7o1_500.jpg 765gf.png 765433.png 904906-2.jpg Close to me 9.jpg 12-brucas59gffff.jpg 8998hhh.png 433de.png 68y.png 54t5t4554.png 5455445.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions